Deadly Deception
by Cherazz22784
Summary: Set during Battle City. Yami is hurt deeply by the one he loves the most. How far is he willing to go to end his pain? Will Yugi save the day? Yaoi: Y&YY. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, sobs are heard Yes, I know, it hurts me to say it, let alone, hear it. If I did, I would know Heaven on Earth grin

Author's Note: This is my second story on I'm looking to make this one a lot longer than the first. This story is also a lot different than my first, "Bring me to Life," because it contains heavy angst and perhaps a character death! Gasp You'll have to read to find out grin Also this story is YY/Y, if it offends you, turn back now. Takes place during Battle City.

Key 

"Normal speech"

'Yugi's thoughts'

/Yami's thoughts/

"Deadly Deception"- By Cherise Wheeler

Yami's POV

Peace. A thing I wish the world had, but there will never be peace as long as my puzzle exists, and my power along with it.

Over the past few months, my enemy; our enemy, Marik has made it his life's mission to torment my friends and strip me of my powers. He dreams of nothing but world domination and making us all suffer, but I will not let that happen.

Just recently, however, I feel something amiss. I know Marik is planning something, but I do not know what. I worry; however, that this time, might be the time I fail. I have succeeded time-after-time in thwarting his plans; will this be my hour of defeat? No, it won't; it can't, not with Yugi by my side. I love Yugi with all of my heart and I know he loves me the same. We support each other always; he is my guiding light. I cannot fail if he is with me, guiding me, just as I guide him.

Just last month, Yugi and I realized our feelings for each other and admitted our love to each other, and we have been so much happier ever since. I feel our bond has increased greatly, due to our new closeness, to that, I am pleased. Also, I have recently discovered, that by using my powers, I can take on a solid form (drools). I love being able to feel him in my arms, and kiss his soft lips. He is everything to me. Without him, I am nothing...I don't know what I would do without Yugi...

In fact, when I mentioned I felt something amiss, I realized something. Yugi has been acting strangely lately, almost like he isn't himself...I'm sure it's nothing...I'm probably just imagining things...

Ok, short first chapter, but it needed to be done. It has set the stage for my fic and in the next chapter, the drama begins grin Please, read and review. Nothing makes me happier than knowing people have enjoyed something I created, corny, yes, but true. So, make my day and review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. From now on, refer to Chapter 1 for the Disclaimer. I'm too lazy to type it every time:)

Author's Note: Chapter 1 was more of an information chapter, to set the stage, as I called it. Now, in this chapter, things will hopefully pick up more:) Also, to make things work, Yami goes to school with Yugi, ok?

Key

"Normal speech"

'Yugi's thoughts'

/Yami's thoughts/

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 2"- By Cherise Wheeler

(Setting: Moto household, Monday morning before school)

Yami's POV

/Mmmm...what a lovely morning, it's a shame it has to be ruined by going to school/ I open my eyes and look across from me to still see Yugi sleeping softly. /What a wonderful site to see first thing in the morning/

"Yugi! Yami! Time to wake up for school! Better hurry boys! And breakfast is on the table," said Grandpa.

I look over and see Yugi shoot straight up in bed and I cannot help but smile. "Good morning aibou! How are you this morning?" I said.

"Morning Yami, I'm doing ok this morning, a little tired, but I'm ok. I'm not really psyched to go to school today, to be honest, but I guess I have to, right?" said Yugi. /Hmmm...he usually loves to go to school. I hope nothing is troubling him /

"Come on Yugi, we better get ready, I'll race you to the table!" I say with a smirk.

"Sure...ok" said Yugi, who seemed almost annoyed. /I don't understand, he's never like this...I'll ask what's wrong/

"Yugi, is everything alright? You seem troubled and not like yourself. I'm worried."

"Ya, Yami, I'm fine, what would be wrong?" said Yugi with the most fake smile I've ever seen. I've got to find out, but in the meantime, breakfast and school...I smell eggs (drool)

(Later at school, during recess. Yugi continues to exhibit odd behavior to Yami and his friends)

"I'm telling you Joey, something is wrong with Yugi! He's not acting himself!" I said, but none of them seemed to believe me. They all shook their heads, claiming he seemed fine. I can't believe them! Here comes Yugi now, I'll ask him, and this time I want the truth!

"Ummm...Yami, I need to have a word with you. Are you busy?" said Yugi. He seemed uneasy.

"Uhh...sure Yugi, I'll be right back Joey," I said while waving bye to Joey. /Wow, Yugi seems anxious to speak with me, I wonder what it's about/

"So, umm, Yami, how have you been today? Any homework tonight?" Yugi said almost like he was stalling.

"I'm fine Yugi, no homework, easy classes. Is there something else you wanted to speak about? I'm sure it was not how my day has been going," I said, eager for him to get to his point.

"Uh, Yes, actually, there was something I wanted to talk about..." said Yugi

"Yes, go on, it's all right, you know you can tell me anything," I said while patting him on the shoulder. He smiles for a moment, and then, he becomes so serious, it scares me.

"Yami, I HATE YOU, I always have! You don't deserve to be my Yami! As far as I'm concerned, I wish I never even met you. All this time, I've been holding it in, hoping your task would be complete by now, but no, after Pegasus, you were STILL here! Why? Why couldn't you have just left? I hate you! And now, I'm sick of you always being around, hovering over me! I want you to STAY AWAY! Just stay away from me! Understand? I hope so, because I don't want to see you EVER again!" screamed Yugi.

/I can't believe this! How can this be? This must be a nightmare. Yugi would never ever say such things to me! He loves me! This cannot be true! Yugi is a being of purity; he's not capable of such words! /

By now, everyone has stopped and has focused upon Yugi and I. They know how close we are and how much we mean to each other. I hear their gasps; I see their shocked faces. They are all eager for my reaction...

(Setting: A dark cave, location unknown)

Viewing all of this, trapped, and unable to escape is Yugi! His cries go unheard, however, as he struggles to break free and help Yami. But, wait! Isn't there only supposed to be one Yugi?

Wow, what an intense chapter! What's Yami going to say to all of this? And what about this thing with two Yugi's? Moohahaha! I guess you'll have to just review to find out, huh? I hope you enjoyed;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello all! Welcome to the next chapter of my fic! Enjoy! Oh, and beware of the end (grin)

Special Thanks to: Vampiress24:), Camille:), Sin:), Souldreamer:), and of course Sansi:) Thanks for reviewing chapter 2, because you made me so happy, here's Chapter 3:)  
  
Key  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
'Yugi's thoughts'  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
[Yugi's thoughts]  
  
"Deadly Deception- Chapter 3"- By Cherise Wheeler  
  
_Last time: Viewing all of this, trapped, and unable to escape is Yugi! His cries go unheard, however, as he re-doubles his efforts to break free and help Yami. But, wait! Isn't there only supposed to be one Yugi? And off to the side, the evil cackling of Marik is heard...__  
_  
Yami's POV  
  
(Setting: School recess area)  
  
"Yugi, you don't mean this do you? This is all a joke, right?" I say in a frightened tone. /This can't be true! /  
  
"This is no joke Yami," Yugi says with a chuckle.  
  
"No...no...no...it must be! You love me! You would never, ever say such things to me! I love you Yugi! (Softly) Please, tell me this is not true!" I say, desperate to know the truth.  
  
"Are you deaf? Did you not hear my words? I HATE you! Get away from me! I hate you! Did you hear me that time? Kami, I wish you were dead!" said Yugi before he took off running.

I can hear everyone watching gasp, no believing what they've just heard...  
  
/Oh Ra, he does hate me. How could I have been so blind? I will accept his wishes and go away, but where, I don't know/ I think to myself, before running home...  
  
(Setting: Dark cave)

Yugi's POV  
  
"Hahahaha! You see that little Yugi? You see what my copy of you has done to him? His soul has been crushed! It would be such a shame to see anything happen to him," Marik says with a smirk. "Amuse me, try and stop him from leaving! Hahahahaha!" as Marik releases Yugi. "You better hurry little one! Before it's too late!"  
  
Yugi runs from Marik's cave, desperately hoping that he can find his love before he leaves or anything happens. [Marik kept saying, "I better find him before it's too late," Too late for what? Oh Kami, I hope I find him soon]  
  
(Setting: Game shop)

Yami's POV  
  
/I have to leave! I can't stay here anymore! I must do what my aib...Yugi wishes/ thought Yami as he entered the game shop.  
  
"Hello Yami! Oh my! Is something wrong my boy?" said Grandpa with a worried tone.  
  
"I'm fine Grandpa, I just need some time alone, that's all..." I said. "I'll be up in my room."  
  
"Are you sure now? Hmm...well, all right...but you let me know if you want to talk ok?" said Grandpa.  
  
"Thank you Grandpa, what would I do without you?" I said with as much of a smile I could muster at the moment.  
  
"Wither and die I suppose. I guess I'll see you later Yami. I'll be in the Kitchen all right?" said Grandpa, but Yami was already up the stairs with tears in his crimson orbs.  
  
/I still cannot believe this...my heart is crushed...how could he say that to me? / And then, I had a thought.../Yugi, he said that he wished I was dead...yes, then, there would be no more pain and I would've left, just like he said...perfect.../ I reach under the bed and pull out the knife I keep there for protection and Yugi and Is photo album. /So many memories...he looks so happy in these pictures, why would he hold his anger in all this time? Oh well, it doesn't matter I suppose.../ so, in my left hand, my favorite picture of Yugi and I, and in my right, the knife that will end all of this...  
  
(Setting: Streets of Domino)  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Yugi was racing with all of his might, calling everywhere for his Yami. Yugi tried everywhere; he tried calling his friends, the arcade, and the park...the only place left was his house...but that was a good twenty-minute walk from here! The only option was to sprint home.  
  
**BEWARE****  
**  
(Setting: Yami and Yugi's room)

Yami's POV  
  
/I hope I'm doing the right thing...no, this is the right thing...Yugi won't have to worry about me anymore after this/ Yami picks up the knife and places it above his left-hand wrist.../This is it.../Yami closes his eyes and presses the knife in and carries it all the way to the juncture of his forearm and elbow. He then repeats the motion to the other arm, all the while; tears are streaming down his cheeks. He starts to feel dizzy and looks down to see the blood pouring like rivers from his arms. He knows it won't be long, because dark spots are dancing over his vision...his last thoughts are of Yugi.../I'm sorry Yugi...I love you.../  
  
(Setting: Game shop)  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa! Have you seen Yami? Grandpa! Are you here?" Yugi shouted franticly. Yami just had to be here!  
  
"Not so loud Yugi, now, what is it that you had asked me before?" Grandpa said politely.  
  
"Grandpa, is Yami here? I've been looking everywhere for him!" said Yugi on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yes, Yami is here...upstairs I think...he seemed quite upset though and wanted to be alone," Grandpa solemnly said. (Haha! Solemnly! Solomon! Ahem...sorry)  
  
As soon as I heard Grandpa say those words, I raced up the stairs, hoping that the awful feeling in my chest and stomach was just the food I ate earlier. I got to the top, opened the door and gasped at what I saw...  
  
}{ Buhahahhaha! I am evil Cherise! I am evil Cherise! (dances like Evil Homer from the Simpson's) That was my longest and most emotional chapter yet! If you want more, you must review:) I would like 5-7 more reviews before posting Chapter 4, thanks:)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 4 of "Deadly Deception." Enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for Chapter 3:) I'm glad you all liked it:) This one is for you guys;)  
  
Key  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
'Yugi's thoughts'  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
[Yugi's thoughts]  
  
"Deadly Deception- Chapter 4"- By Cherise Wheeler  
  
_Last time: As soon as I heard Grandpa say those words, I raced up the stairs, hoping that the awful feeling in my chest and stomach was just the food I ate earlier. I got to the top of the stairs, opened the door and gasped at what I saw..._  
  
(Setting: Yugi and Yami's Room, Game Shop)  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
"**OH MY GOSH!!** GRANDPA!!!! Come quick!!!" I said in the most frightened tone imaginable. [Oh my goodness, there's so much blood...so much blood...Why? WHY? Why did he do this?]

There, in the center of the room, is Yami sitting in a chair, covered in his own blood. I use all of my will-power to prevent throwing-up or freezing to the spot. [He looks dead! No! He cannot die! I won't lose him!]  
  
I snap out of my thoughts and quickly rush to the bathroom to grab as many bath towels as I can hold, and then immediately rush back into our room. When I return, I see Grandpa, and he looks like he going to be sick, but he also looks very worried for my dark.  
  
He immediately presses the towels to Yami's arms, hoping to stop the steady flow of blood coursing from his arms and wrists, but it just seeps through the towels. He's now as panicked as I am.  
  
"Yugi! Apply pressure to his wounds! I'm going to go call an ambulance!" said Grandpa.  
  
[I'm trying with all my might not to break down...He did this because of what that other me said to him! He tried to kill himself because of what he thinks I said! Oh gawd! Hold on Yami!]  
  
I look up from my thoughts and I see how pale Yami is getting, his normally tanned skin, now pallid and almost ghost-like. His lips, normally full and red, are now taking on a blueish color. [The ambulance better get here soon, or he could...no, he has to make it! I cannot lose him!]  
  
"Yugi! The paramedics are here!! They're coming up!" I hear Grandpa say this before 2 large men come into our room scanning for Yami, my love.  
  
"Son, you're going to need to step away. We're going to need our space if we are going to help him ok?" "Now, tell us, what happened? Do you have any idea why he would do this? Was your brother depressed?" said the paramedic, but I only heard bits and pieces, too caught up in my own thoughts.  
  
"Come on kid, work with us here!" said the other who was working on Yami.  
  
"Oh sorry, ummm...I don't know why Yami did this. He seemed perfectly fine earlier." [Hmph! What a lie, but they would never understand the truth. "Gee, Yami was hurt by someone that looked like me, but wasn't me. I was trapped in a cave somewhere and forced to watch!" Ya, right! Like they'd believe that!]  
  
"Ok, and long do you think he was here like this?" one asked.  
  
"He got home about two hours ago looking very upset. So, somewhere in-between then and now, I suppose," said Grandpa.  
  
"Oh man, his pulse is way too weak! We have to get him to the hospital now! Or we are going to lose him!" said the one working on him, but what he said next made my heart break in two...  
  
"Shit, we have no pulse! We'll have to work on him in the van. Let's go man!" he said, while loading Yami onto a gurney and taking him off...  
  
"Sorry, but we'll need our space to work in the van, you'll have to follow by your own vehicle. We'll be taking him to Domino Medical." He said to Grandpa and I, and afterwards shouted to his companion, "Let's get him out of here, and fast! Or we could lose him!" and that was the last I saw of the two paramedics before they rushed off to the hospital...  
  
"Come on Yugi! Let's follow them! We can call everyone when we arrive there!" Grandpa said while pulling me down to the car.  
  
(Setting: Domino Medical)

The next parts occurred in a blur for me, because the next thing I knew, we were at the hospital and Grandpa was shouting at me to come with him.  
  
We entered the lobby shortly afterward, and quickly asked the receptionist where Yami was being treated.  
  
"Emergency-Intensive care (I don't know if this exists, work with me:)), Room 24c, 2nd Floor" said the receptionist. We thanked her kindly and raced to the elevator. Once we were in the Emergency-Intensive care waiting room, Grandpa rushed off to find a phone so he could call everyone with the news...  
  
Grandpa called everyone, at least from what I heard. [I could hear their reactions from my seat in one of the lobby chairs. The reaction was the same: disbelief, horror, gasps, tears, sadness, and the, "be right there" line. I was glad to know that they still cared, but wait won't they think I'm the other one? What am I going to do? I hope they believe me! Gosh, they have to! They must know I would never treat Yami or any of them that way!]  
  
And so I lie in wait and pray...hoping for the best and dreading the worst...only time could tell now...  
  
}{ Ahhh! Another evil chapter, compete with an evil cliffie that I know you'll all love;) Will Yami be ok? How will Yugi's friends react? The only way you find out, is through me receiving wonderful reviews:) So for now, ta-ta!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 5! Yahoo! Enjoy! And don't forget to review when you're finished:) Oh, and in this fic, when Marik defeated Bakura, Ryou was left behind...ok? So, instead of Ryou, he is called Bakura:P

Special Thanks to: Vampiress24, puffin, Terri, Yugi's-Love, silenced-servant, Souldreamer, and Sansi. Lol Sansi, we have a deal:P This chapter is dedicated to all my Chapter 4 reviewers. And thanks again to everyone else that reviewed:)

Key  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
'Yugi's thoughts'  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
[Yugi's thoughts]

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 5"- By Cherise Wheeler

Last time: And so I lie in wait and pray...hoping for the best and dreading the worst...only time could tell now...

(Setting: Domino Medical, Emergency Intensive care, waiting room)

Yugi's POV

I must have rested my eyes for a moment, because when I opened them again, all of my friends were here. All of them...Joey, Tea, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, and even the Kaiba brothers! Which shocked me to no end.

"Hey Yuge, how ya doin'? We're all here for ya man, ok little buddy?" said Joey while giving me a thumbs-up. [Good ol' Joey, what a good friend he is. All of them are, but none of them can help me with this...I wish that they could, but they can't...]

"I'm worried Joey. I still can't believe that this happened! It's all my fault! If only I wasn't so weak!" I said with tears blinding my vision.

"What are ya talkin' about man? How is this all your fault? Look man, we know that that wasn't you sayin' those awful things, whoever made dis copy of ya, did an excellent job, but they couldn't replicate that special part of ya, your eyes Yuge. That special sparkle in your eyes that no one else in da world has." Joey said with a smile. [Man, he always knows how to make me feel better]

"Aww thanks Joey! Thank you to all of you! You're all the bestest friends a guy could have!" I said while a smile.

"Don't mention it man, we're all here for ya! Aren't we guys?" said Joey.

It makes me smile again when I hear every one of them voicing their support. "Thank you guys!" I said. Afterward, they all smiled.

"Come on guys, we should probably get some sleep, it might take our mind of the situation," said Tristan and I thought, [Hmmm...good idea...if I can sleep]

(Hours later)

I can feel someone's eyes on me, and it's bothering me so bad. Oh well, I can't sleep anymore anyway...I open my eyes and I see a doctor standing right there in front of us. [Oh my gosh! He must have news!] I force my eyes open and yell for everyone to wake up. When I see that they're all awake, I motion for the doctor to speak.

"Hello everyone! I'm Doctor Reynolds. Are you all friends of Yami Moto?" said Doctor Reynolds.

"Yes, we're all here for Yami, please tell us how he's doing!" said Tea. I see everyone nod in agreement.

"Well, I need to speak with his guardian about this, sir, are you his legal guardian," said the doctor in regards to my grandpa.

"Yes, I am and it's ok, we're all like family here." Said my grandpa with a smile.

"Well, all right...Mr. Moto, your grandson, Yami, he has lost a lot of blood I'm afraid. We managed to stop the bleeding, resuscitate him, and stabilize him, but...the bad news is...well...I'm sorry sir, but your grandson...he's in a coma, and the longer he's like this, the worse his chances are. I'm sorry, you can visit him if you like, but only one at a time. If you have any questions, I'm sure a nurse will be nearby. I need to go check my other patients now, good-bye." Said Doctor Reynolds.

[I can't believe this! A coma! Oh god! I need to see him! I need to tell him I'm sorry! I'm coming Yami!] As Yugi made his journey to Yami's room...

}{ Ahhh, another chapter taken care of. I hope you all liked this one, and yes, I know, it was shorter, but I'll save the rest for another chapter. I'm sure by now you've all noticed that I'm not real good at long chapters, but hey it's quality not quantity right? Until next time...;)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey peeps! Welcome to Chapter 6! Enjoy! And don't forget to review when you are done;)

Special thanks to all my reviewers! You all make me so happy:) Animestargirl, puffin, Vampiress24, Sapphira, Chrisoriented, Souldreamer, Tiali-chan, Charlotte, and Cody Thomas, this one is for you guys;)

Key  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
'Yugi's thoughts'  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
[Yugi's thoughts]

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 6"- By Cherise Wheeler

_Last time: [I can't believe this! A coma! Oh my gosh! I need to see him! I need to tell him I'm sorry! I'm coming Yami!] As Yugi made his journey to Yami's room..._

(Setting: Outside of Room 24c; Yami's Room, Domino Medical)

Yugi's POV

[Here I am, right outside of Yami's room. I still can't believe that this all happened. If I ever get my hands on Marik, I swear...No, I shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Yami needs me...I hope...] I place my hand on the doorknob, turn it and almost burst into tears at the sight I see.

There, on the bed, was Yami. Surrounded by tubes and wires, in a room full of white. [He looks so small] I see his chest rise and fall with each assisted breath [Thank goodness for machines]. And of course, there is the thing that's really keeping him alive, his puzzle; our puzzle, lying upon his pale chest. His arms are all bandaged, from the wounds I feel that I caused. I cannot help but feel guilty...something that looked like me, did this to him. [I doubt he'll want to come back after what it said to him, _"I hate you! I want you to STAY AWAY from me! I don't want to see you EVER again!"_ It hurt me just to think of those words once more, but instead of wallowing in my own self-pity, I walked over to a chair, and pulled it with me next to his bed. It was time him and I had a talk...

I grasp his hand, and am shocked to feel how cold it is. It's almost as if he's floating on the edge of life and death. He should be so much warmer than this, he should be awake and saying that it wasn't my fault, that everything is ok, but he's not...he's not a lot of things right now...

"Hi Yami. It's me, Yugi, you know, your light? Your aibou? I miss you Yami, and I'm so sorry about everything! Gosh, if I wasn't so weak then maybe I could have saved you, but I am weak, I'll never be strong like you are. You're everything to me; I love you with all my heart! How could you think that was me? I would never say those things to you! Please, just wake up! I need you! I need you to be awake, to be by my side, to protect me, to be my yami! You need to know that it wasn't me that said those things to you, Marik; he made a clone of me. He made a clone designed to hurt you, to crush you, and in the meantime he had me trapped, forced to watch everything, helpless, unable to do anything. And being the sick creep that he is, he let me go, shortly before you did this. I tried to stop you, I tried...but it was too late...please, I hope you're hearing this! I need you! Come back!" as I break down into sobs atop your chest.

I must have fallen asleep because my sobs, because I feel someone lightly tapping me on the shoulder. I lookup through my haze, and I see it's a nurse.

"Young man, I think it's time you go home for some rest. Don't worry son, Yami isn't going anywhere, he's under good care here, and he'll need his rest if he's to wake up anytime soon, right?" the nurse says while smiling sweetly. "Besides, I need to check on him, to see how he's doing. We'll let you know if anything changes. But, in the meantime, I suggest that you resume your daily routines, like school, hanging out with your friends, it could be a few days or months before your brother wakes up. So, I suggest you take my advice, and go home. Good bye now!" said the nurse. [Gosh, I hope she's right, and he wakes up in a few days, and not months! I miss him so much!] As I walk out of his room. When I walk out, I see my Grandpa and my friends eagerly waiting for news.

"Well, how is he doing Yugi?" said Tea.

"Ya, man, give us the scoop," said Joey.

"He's still resting guys. The nurse told me that they don't know how long it will be before he wakes up. She said it could be days or months, for all they know. I just hope it is days, I miss him so much." I say while struggling not to cry again.

"Hey man, it'll be ok and don't worry about it, cuz you got us, right guys? [I hear a chorus of "right's" or "you got it" after Joey's words, and I smile. I love my friends] In the da meantime though, it think we should head home. I'm beat man," said Joey, and I join in agreement as they're already starting to head out. [Man, they must be tired.] Even though I had a little nap in there, I'm still exhausted. It must be all the emotional stress.

My friends all say their goodbyes to me, and I respond in kind to them. Soon, however, it's just Grandpa and I, plus the two Kaiba brothers here, and I am further shocked when they both walk up to me.

"Hey Yugi, we just wanted to say how sorry we are and that we hope Yami will be okay soon," said Mokuba. [I wonder if Kaiba does care, or if Mokuba is speaking for him...] But, my thoughts are cut short, when someone speaks...wait! It's Kaiba!

"Ya Yugi, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call, ok?" said Kaiba. [Wow, that has got to be the nicest thing he's ever said to me. I'll remember that] As they both turn to leave.

"Thanks, both of you. I'll remember that, and I appreciate you both coming here." I said, and then hear Mokuba say, "No problem!" and Kaiba just waves.

"Well Yugi, I think it's about time we headed home. Are you up to going to school tomorrow, or should I call the school?" said Grandpa.

"No, it's okay Grandpa, I think I'll go to school tomorrow. It will keep my mind busy." I say as my Grandfather and I exit the hospital, on our way home...

}{ Well, another chapter taken care of. It's getting tough to motivate myself to write. I have so much to do before the summer is over and school starts again. But, I'm sure if I get plenty of nice reviews, urging me on, then I might feel more motivated (grin) Thanks for reading:)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello All! Welcome to grand old Chapter 7! This one is going to jump ahead from where we last left off. It should speed up things and hopefully get Yami back into the story...And this chapter marks the first time that I've used Grandpa's POV, yay!

Special thanks: Vampiress24, Black-caracal, Koishii No Tenshi1, puffin, michelaski, Charlotte:), Chester, Sansi:), and Soul Dreamer:) And to everyone else who has reviewed thus far, I love you guys! You're my motivation to write;) This one is for you:)

Key  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
'Yugi's thoughts'  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
[Yugi's thoughts]

{Grandpa's thoughts}

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 7"- By Cherise Wheeler

_Last time: "No, it's okay Grandpa, I think I'll go to school tomorrow. It will keep my mind busy." I say as my Grandfather and I exit the hospital, on our way home..._

(Setting: Game shop, 2 months later)

Grandpa's POV

{I can't believe it's been two months already. Yugi is doing well though, which is wonderful. I know that they were both very close and it must have been very hard for Yugi to see that sight of Yami bleeding. I still cannot shake it from my mind...}

_(Flashback: "OH MY GOD!! GRANDPA!!!! Get up here quick!!!" There, in the center of the room, was Yami sitting in a chair, covered in his own blood.)_

{But, that's in the past now, and even though we still hope for the best, it seems unlikely that he will wake. Oh my, now why in the world did I just think that? I feel like I've betrayed my own grandson. That's just unacceptable} I continue to berate myself when all of a sudden a shrill ringing breaks me from my thoughts...Ahhh! It's the phone! I wonder who it could be?}

"Hello, Turtle Game shop, this is Solomon Moto speaking, how may I help you?" I said in my friendly tone.

"Hello Mr. Moto, this is the hospital speaking. We have news on your grandson, Yami Moto. We wanted to call and let you know that he woke up a short time ago and is now conscious. He has just finished eating and I'm sure he would love to see his family and friends." Said a nurse from the hospital.

"Oh my goodness! Is this true? Oh, I'm so happy! I'll tell my grandson as soon as he gets home from school! Thank you very much!" I said. {I cannot wait until Yugi gets home! He'll be so ecstatic!}

"You're welcome Mr. Moto. Have a nice day!" said the nurse as she hung up.

{Oh my, Yugi should be home anytime now! Hurry Yugi!}

Yugi's POV

[I still can't believe it's been two months since everything happened, but I'm proud of myself though. I've kept myself busy with my schoolwork, helping Grandpa around the shop, and hanging with my friends almost constantly. Lately, though, I've starting thinking about him again. I miss him and it hurts that it's been so long since I last saw him. I beginning to doubt that he'll ever wake up, but I shouldn't give up hope. If I do, I'd be turning my back on him as well. I can't let myself think such thoughts...] As I arrive in front of the Game shop, my home. I turn the knob and enter.

"Hi Grandpa! I'm home! And guess what? I don't have any homework tonight!" I said with excitement to my Grandpa who had just arrived in the room from the shop.

"That's wonderful Yugi! I'm so glad! But, I have something to tell you that should brighten your day even more. The hospital called earlier, Yugi, Yami, he's awake! He just woke up recently and I'm sure he'd love for us to visit him! So, how about you call up your friends and tell them to meet us there, ok?"

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious Grandpa? This is wonderful! This is the best news I've had all month! I'll go call everyone now!" I said while hugging my Grandpa with all my might. I then raced over to the phone and called every one of my friends. They all shared the same reaction as me!

"Come on Grandpa! I just called them all! Can we go now? I'm so excited!" I said. I couldn't believe how excited I was.

"Yes, yes, calm down Yugi. Let's get in the car right now!" said Grandpa as we climbed in the car and headed toward the hospital.

The whole way over we were both silent. It must have been from all of the excitement. [I can't believe that he is awake! Especially since I had doubted him ever waking earlier today, but everything is ok now...he's awake and we can talk...I hope...]

The car stops and it tells me that we're here. I unbuckle my seatbelt and sprint toward the hospital, totally forgetting about Grandpa. I'm just so excited. I don't even wait for the elevator, I just race right up the stairs, and soon, to my utmost delight, I'm right outside of Yami's door. I take a deep breath and open the door...

When I enter, Yami is facing the away from the door, obviously fascinated by something outside the window or something on the television. He looks better, it seems the color is returning to his skin...at least from what I can see. His wrists still appear to have the bandages on them, but they must be almost healed by now...too anxious to wait any longer, I clear my throat to announce my presence. Upon hearing the noise, he turns his head and gasps...

"Ummm, hi Yami. How are you feeling?" I say with a touch of nervousness in my voice. His reply though, is what stuns me.

"Hello Yugi. Why are you here may I ask? You made it perfectly clear what you thought of me, so why do you care about me now? Hmmm? Actually, you know what? I don't care. Why don't you stay away from me this time? Yes, that sounds good. Stay away from me! Do you understand? Do not speak to me ever again!" Yami says with a sneer. He sounded so vicious. [Yami has never shouted at me, never, oh my god, he does hate me...he'll never speak to me again! But, I try again anyway...]

"Please, Yami, listen to me. I need to talk to you! You need to know the truth! It wasn't me that said those things to you! It was a clone that Marik had made of me! I was locked away in his cave, forced to watch everything that was happening! He released me just before you hurt yourself. Please, you have to listen to me! That is the truth! I would never lie to you!" I say in desperation. [He has to know the truth...] But, he says nothing. He doesn't even turn around. [He really does hate me...] As I turn and walk from his room, with tears pooling from my amethyst eyes... Just as I exit the room, Grandpa is there and starring with shock at Yami. He had apparently heard everything...

}{ Well, there you have it folks! Chapter 7! And Yami is alive and kicking, but not exactly in a very nice mood toward Yugi, huh? To find out what happens, you'll just have to R&R (grin)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Wow, chapter 8 already! This story is just coasting along isn't? I'm so proud:) Lol. Enjoy and remember to review when you're done;)

Special Thanks to: Chester, puffin, Artemis L. E, Red Dragon of Egypt (I loved your review, lol. Yami was pretty dumb, eh?), Sansi:), Yugi's-Love, Souldreamer, Cody Thomas, and Charlotte:) This is for you all:) And thanks again to everyone else that has reviewed:) I know you guys have been asking for longer chapters, but I just can't. And besides, I've already finished all of this story, adding on would ruin the flow of things:( But, if you bear with me and enjoy the ride, there just might be a treat at the end;)

Key  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
'Yugi's thoughts'  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
Yugi's thoughts

Grandpa's thoughts

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 8"- By Cherise Wheeler

_Last time: As I turn and walk from his room, with tears pooling from my amethyst eyes... Just as I exit the room, Grandpa is there and starring with shock at Yami. He had apparently heard everything..._

Grandpa's POV

I cannot believe what I just heard! How dare he say that to my grandson? He didn't even want to look at Yugi, and when he did, he had such hatred in his eyes, but there was another thing there too that I noticed, it was hurt and betrayal. I need to speak with Yami right now!

"Ahem, Yami, we need to talk. What you just said to Yugi hurt him more than anything. All he's wanted to do for the past 2 months is see you again, and when he finally does get his wish, you crush his soul with your harsh words. What could he have possibly done to make you speak to him that way?" I say with a level of anger I thought I didn't have, but he doesn't even turn to look at me. He doesn't even say one word, and that makes me very angry! I am furious, I demand answers from him. I know he just woke up, but he hurt Yugi, and that is just unacceptable!

"Yami! Turn around and speak to me this instant! I will not tolerate this behavior from you!" I say with righteous anger.

"How dare you speak to me this way? Hmm? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yami turned suddenly and screamed those words at me. I couldn't believe the anger I saw in his eyes!

"Yami, you need to see reason. Tell me, why are you so angry with Yugi? What has he done to make you so angry with him? Please, Yami, tell me." I said with a pleading tone.

"You wouldn't understand...just leave it alone. I just can't...I can't...I'm sorry" said Yami with great sadness in his eyes, before breaking down and sobbing. I hope he tells me, he needs to get this off his chest...

"Yami, it's ok, I will listen. It'll be all right." I say to encourage him.

There is a long pause before any of us speaks again, for he has to collect himself and I sit and wait patiently for him. I need to know

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I did this to myself, why I wanted to die. Well, I will tell you. 2 months ago, before I tried kil...hurt myself, Yugi and I had an argument at school. I had confronted him before the argument, noticing something strange about him, almost like he wasn't himself...I asked him about it and he said he was fine, so I shook it off. But at recess that day, he pulled me over saying that he wanted to speak with me. It began as a normal conversation, but I told him to get to the point. He then proceeded to speak to me with these words exactly, for they are still vivid in my mind...

_(Flashback: "Yami, I HATE YOU, I always have! You don't deserve to be my Yami! As far as I'm concerned, I wish I never even met you. All this time, I've been holding it in, hoping your task would be complete by now, but no, after Pegasus, you were STILL here! Why? Why couldn't you have just left? I hate you! And now, I'm sick of you always being around, hovering over me! I want you to STAY AWAY! Just stay away from me! Understand? I hope so, because I don't want to see you EVER again!")_

I couldn't believe what I had heard and why he was saying those things to me. I also couldn't grasp the thought of him waiting until now to voice his opinion. But, it hurt me deeply nonetheless. I love him with all of my heart and what he said felt like a tear right in my heart...there, that is why I'm so angry with him." Yami said with tears pooling from his beautiful crimson depths.

So that is the truth...but I don't believe this! Yugi would never say such things! He is too pure of heart! Yami must be wrong! This cannot be!

"Yami this cannot be true! Yugi would never say those things to you! He loves you with all of his heart. He told me, you know, about what had happened to him. A few weeks before your incident, Yugi told me that Marik had kidnapped him and conjured a spell to make a clone of him. At first, I did not believe him, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw that he was indeed telling the truth. Yugi then told me that, Marik told this clone to seek you out and break you, to hurt you by turning Yugi against you. Yugi sobbed when he told me this and he told me how he was helpless to stop the events carrying out. He told me he had to watch everything, and he heard those very words you just told me that Yugi himself said. Think about it carefully, are you sure that was Yugi speaking to you at the school those months ago? I overheard Joey speaking to Yugi, he had told Yugi that he could tell the difference; he knew that it wasn't Yugi. You want to know how? Yugi's eyes, Yami, he told me that the clone's eyes were missing that special sparkle that Yugi's eyes have. Now, I'm going to go out there and comfort my Grandson. You think about what I said for a while, and when I come back, I hope you will be ready to speak with Yugi, because he desperately wants to speak with you." I take a deep breath after I finish my words and notice his shocked expression. I hope that got through his thick skull, he needed to know the truth. Hopefully this time he will listen...and besides, he has a lot to think about... As I walk out the door, back to the waiting room, to seek out my grandson.

"Yugi, are you all right?" I said with worry in my voice. I hope Yugi is all right...

Yugi sniffles from Joey's arms and says, "I'm ok Grandpa. Yami just hurt my feelings a little, that's all..."

I then say, "Well Yugi, I just spoke with Yami and hopefully I got through his thick skull. I told him everything and then said that when I come back, he'd better want to speak with you."

"Oh, thank you Grandpa! You're the best! But, do you really think he listened to you?" said Yugi.

I say, "Yes Yugi, I really think he listened this time...Now, we just need to wait and see..."

Hmmm...well, this was a long chapter. Lots of long paragraphs in this one, and they're all for your reading pleasure! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be Yami's POV again! (Finally, eh?) He has lots to think about, doesn't he? Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Wow! 9 chapters! Can you believe it people? Wow! I'm psyched! I hope you enjoy this chapter, especially since Yami has more lines:) Oh and I don't think Grandpa will have anymore POV moments, I'm not sure, but we'll see...now on to the story:) Oh and I failed to mention this last chapter, but I have this goal of 100 reviews before the story is done, do you think it'll happen? I hope so, it would make me so so happy:) Also, I'm getting discouraged, I did not receive as many reviews as I had hoped for, for this chapter:( I know some of you have asked for more detail, and I don't know what else to add...I'll take suggestions...but please, don't stop reviewing! Tell your friends! I love all my reviewers and reviews, they make me so happy! Especially now, because I'm not feeling well:(

Extra Special thanks to: Vampiress24, Black-Caracal, Lightkitsune, Sansi, puffin, Souldreamer, and Charlotte:) 6 of you always stick around and read my fic, and I greatly appreciate it:) Chapter 9 is dedicated to you;)

Key  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
Yugi's thoughts

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 9"- By Cherise Wheeler

_Last time: I say, "Yes Yugi, I really think he listened this time...Now, we just need to wait and see..."_

Yami's POV (Wow finally!)

/How can this be? If what Grandpa says is the truth, then I have just hurt my light, something I sore I would never do. I'm so ashamed. He missed me so much, I could see it in his eyes, and when I said those words to him, it felt like a piece of his soul died, I could feel it. I feel horrible, how could I have done this? I must speak with him, to apologize. He needs to know that I'm sorry...but first I must rest, I feel drained from the yelling.../ As Yami closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

General POV

And at the same time in the waiting room, Yugi falls asleep in Joey's arms, tired from his tears and mental anguish. The rest of the gang does not sleep, they have too much energy to sleep during the day. So, they keep their voices low and talk about sports and the newest trends...(Ahhh, so lame! Don't you love it?)

(2 hours later...)

Yami's POV

I yawn and open my eyes, the room is spinning and my head is pounding, so I close my eyes and take a deep breath, before opening them again. /I wish to speak with Yugi now, I will have to inform the nurse to do so.../ Yami presses the "magic button" near his bedside, and almost immediately a nurse comes to his assistance. (Lol, magic button! Hehe!)

"Yes Mr. Moto, what is it that you would like?" the nurse asks with doe-eyes. (Thank goodness Yami is too oblivious to notice, eh?)

"I would like to speak with my lig...ahem...Yugi, my brother, right now. I would greatly appreciate it." I say with a smile.

"Right away Mr. Moto!" the nurse rushes out into the hall.

(Setting: Waiting room)

"Hello, excuse me for interrupting, but Mr. Moto would like to speak with his brother right now." The nurse says with a happy smile. Upon hearing this, Joey smiles and slightly nudges Yugi to wake him up.

"Hey Yug, the nurse said Yams is askin for yas. Why do yous go and see him? Just be careful though, ok, little buddy?" said Joey. Yugi wakes up quite slowly, but when the information registers, he jumps right off Joey's lap and practically sprints to Yami's room...

(Setting: Yami's hospital room)

The nurse enters first and says, "Here he is Yami. Let me know if you need anything else!" And then leaves, quietly shutting the door.

Yugi says uncertainly, "Hi Yami, how are you feeling right now? Better I hope." /It pains me to see the way he just spoke to me. It's like he is afraid of me, and that hurts more than these wounds on my arms did. /

"I'm all right, thank you for asking aibou. But please listen, I need to apologize to you. I treated you horribly earlier today and it tears me up inside. Grandpa told me everything Yugi, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. I was just so hurt by the words I thought you had said to me. I'm so angry with myself for not noticing the difference between the clone and the real you. I feel so ashamed that I couldn't recognize my own light!" I say while sobbing. /I hate crying in front of people, it makes me feel weak, but I just can't stop them/ "Yugi, I hope you will forgive me, and if you do not, I understand. I spoke harshly to you and I shouldn't have..."

But, I didn't get to finish my sentence, Yugi, had interrupted me...

"Yami, that's enough, I don't want you to keep berating yourself. I do forgive you, how could I not? I understand why you said those things, you were angry and hurt, and you thought that it was I that had said those things to you. I'm so sorry about what happened to you, I wish I could have stopped it...but it's in the past now. I love you Yami. I always will, please come home with us. We miss you." Yugi says with tears in his eyes, but they are not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. "Please Yami, please come home."

"Oh Yugi! Of course I will! I hate this Ra-damned hospital. I feel so trapped here, and besides, I feel fine. I love you so much! And I'm so glad you've forgiven me, I don't know what I'd do without you, my tenshi." I say while carefully wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. /It has never felt so good to hold him in my arms...I love him so much! / I then reach over to buzz the nurse...

"Nurse, I need to speak with Doctor Reynolds...I wish to go home now..." I say with a smile before pressing my lips to Yugi's in a tender kiss...

Awwwwwww!!!! Sooooo kawaii!!! I just had to write a cutesy scene, there was too much angst! Any who, there is chapter 9! I think this fic will be wrapping up soon, maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. Oh crap! I forgot Marik, I'll have to deal with him, won't I? Hehe, oopsie:P Grrr! Stupid Marik...Oh well, I guess there'll be plenty more chapters then! Probably 4-5 more instead of 1-2, yay! Please review:)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey all! Welcome to Chapter 10. This one should be fluffier than all the rest, although the ending to the last chapter was so kawaii:) Enjoy:) I also liked the responses on the last chapter, keep it up:) I love reading reviews:) And remember, my goal before this fic is done, is 100 reviews. I know we can do it!

Special thanks: Yugi's-Love, puffin, Vampiress24, SoulDreamer, Sansi, Red Dragon of Egypt, Cody Thomas, and Charlotte:) Chapter 10 is dedicated to you all; my wonderful readers and reviewers:)

Key  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
Yugi's thoughts

'Mind link'

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 10"- By Cherise Wheeler

_Last time: "Nurse, I need to speak with Doctor Reynolds...I wish to go home now..." I say with a smile before pressing my lips to Yugi's in a tender kiss..._

Yami's POV

/My soul feels bliss...that's the only word to describe this feeling. After all this time, I am given the privilege to taste the sweetness of my light. My heart soars that our mind link has been restored! / 'Yugi, I missed you so much. My heart has ached for you. I thank you for this feeling of bliss that I am feeling right now'

Yugi smiles as we break apart, just in time too, because Dr. Reynolds entered the moment after. 'I feel the same my yami; I haven't felt this feeling in so long. I'm so glad to have you again'

Dr. Reynolds enters and says, "Hello Yami, the nurse tells me that you wish to go home, hmmm, we'll have to see about that. Let me check your wounds to see how they've come along and if your time in the coma affected their healing at all. Do you wish to have your brother in here while I do this?"

'Yugi, do you wish to stay during this?'

'Yes Yami, I want to be here with you.' Yugi says while nodding.

"Yes, Yugi wishes to stay. You may proceed." I say then nod in consent.

The doctor removes my bandages and sees that my arms are in good condition. It appears as if they were not affected too badly during the coma. The wounds healed quite nicely, leaving only faint scars. /That is a good thing. /

"Well Yami, these look fine to me. I don't suppose why you wouldn't be able to go home today. Let's see how well your strength is...Can you stand up and walk around a bit for me?" Doctor Reynolds says while gesturing to the floor.

I stand slowly and carefully, and thankfully it requires little effort. /I had thought that it would be difficult to walk after being in bed so long.../ Once I am standing, I walk with careful precision toward the door and back to my bed, all the while taking slow and steady steps. I grin in victory when I see the doctor smile.

"Looks good Yami, I'll go get your Grandfather to sign you out. Congratulations! You're going home!" Doctor Reynolds says before leaving the room.

'You hear that Yami? You can finally go home!' I hear Yugi say across the link before he leans up and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I smile and hug him as if he were a lifeline. 'Thank you Yugi.'

(Setting: Game shop, 1 hour later.)

"Well, here we are, welcome home Yami!" Grandpa says with a smile. "Would you like anything to eat? Drink? Let me know all right. If you're hungry, I can cook your favorite food for you!"

I smile and say, "No thank you Grandpa, I think I'll just go upstairs and rest. I am a little fatigued to be honest." I nod to Yugi and Grandpa, and then proceed to walk up the stairs. I reach the top of the stairs and open the door to our room, and freeze as the memories come back again. All of the images and emotions hit me at once, the sadness, the loneliness, the pain, the anger, the knife, the blood, the peace...All of it. I fight the urge to collapse and cry. /I cannot give in, it was in the past.../ I sit there on the floor, remembering everything, silently suffering, when I hear a knock on the door...

"Yami, may I come in? It's me, Yugi."

"It's open," I say before staring off again...I can hear Yugi enter and he gasps when he sees me.

'Yami, are you all right?'

'Yes, my light, I am fine. It's just the memories; they just came back to me, entering this room again. Seeing the chair, and the spot on the floor...it's hard...but I'll be all right. Would you like to come and sit with me on the bed?'

'Of course, do you need help?'

I pause and then say with a smile, 'Yes, I would love your help.' Yugi then helps me up and leads me over to the bed.

"So, aibou, how have you been? How has school been? Tell me everything." I say. /I wish to know how he has been, I have missed so much.../

"Everything has been fine Yami, school has been fun. We got assigned this HUGE project on Egypt and I did my project on the Pharaohs of Egypt. I had a lot of fun on it and I received an A for a grade. I was quite pleased. Plus, it was pretty easy too, it helped having a Yami that was from Egypt and was a Pharaoh. As for me, I've been all right. I've been spending a lot of time with the gang. It's been fun, but other than that nothing special has happened." Yugi says. /Hmmm, that must have been interesting to do a project on Egyptian Pharaohs. Yugi definitely did not have any problems with that. /

We lay in comfortable silence for a long while, Yugi resting his head on my chest, and I, stroking his hair. It is nice; relaxing...but it is broken when Yugi speaks...

"Yami, I don't mean to disturb this peaceful silence, but I need to ask you something. You may not want to hear it, but it needs to be said. What are we going to do about Marik? He can't just get away with what he did to you and to us. He has to be stopped Yami, I don't want to ever lose you..."

I feel a burst of rage when I hear Marik's name and then respond by saying, "I do not know Yugi, but I know he will be stopped. I cannot allow him to exist for what he has done. As soon as my full strength has returned to me, I will deal with him, I promise my light, but for now, I must rest..."

"Sleep well Yami, I will be here with you. I need some sleep myself. Oh and Yami, I'm so glad you're home!" Yugi says as he snuggles closer to me.

"So am I, aibou, so am I..." I say before drifting off to a dreamless sleep...

Well, there you have it folks, chapter 10! Oh boy! So, did you all like the fluffy goodness? I hope so, let me know and please review;) Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hey there! Welcome to Chapter 11! I hope you enjoy it;) This chapter should be interesting...I want to thank Sansi for inspiring me:) And don't forget to review;) Also, this week has been horrible for me. School just doesn't know when to quit with homework, and then our dishwasher caught on fire...and I had hoped for more reviews with last chapter. I really appreciate the readers who stick with me and review every chapter, this one is dedicated to those who do this:)

Special Thanks to: Vampiress24, Chester, Yugi's-Gal, puffin, Charlotte, and michelaski. Thanks for cheering me up this week;)

**Key**  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
:Yugi's thoughts:

'Mind link'

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 11"- By Cherise Wheeler

_Last time: "So am I, aibou, so am I..." I say before drifting off to a dreamless sleep..._

(Setting: Moto Residence, next morning)

Yami's POV

I awoke the next morning not feeling as good as I had the previous day. In the pit of my stomach, I felt something was not right. Something dark and it was making my skin crawl... I tap Yugi awake, 'Yugi! Yugi! You need to wake up now! Something is not right.'

While shaking Yugi awake, I delve deeper into this feeling, and feel darkness is nearby. I begin to feel frightened, /I'm not up to my full strength! What am I going to do? I need to get Yugi somewhere safe...I need to get him into his soul room...I can't put him in danger/

"Yugi, you must go into your soul room...I feel a dangerous presence nearby. Please, go now!" I warn Yugi. I know he trusts me completely, and vanishes almost immediately into his soul room. I sigh in relief.

I lift myself from the bed, feeling the dark presence so near.../It's almost as if it's right next to me.../ I must find this presence. It must be stopped. I walk to the door and go down the stairs one-by-one; the feeling is much stronger as I grow nearer to the door...the feeling almost brings me to my knees. I open the door and venture outside, and to my horror, there stands Marik. It seems he was waiting for me and he stands as if he knew I would know something was amiss.

"Hello Pharaoh, how good of you to come and see me. I thought I was going to have to bring you out here myself. Ah, and it seems you and your hikari are friends again, darn, I thought I had turned you away from him for good! How was that experience anyway? It looked so amusing from where I was. Oh and, how are those wounds? I'm sure they left beautiful scars, didn't they?" Said Marik as he cackled evilly.

I chose my next words carefully, for his words affected me. It made me angry to know that he enjoyed all of this. "Marik, why are you here? I thought you already had your fun."

"What's the matter Pharaoh, not happy to see me? I'm crushed, but, don't worry, I did have my fun. It was so exciting to watch how it all unfolded. Although, I wasn't that pleased with the final outcome, you were supposed to die! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill you myself. I won't be denied from my prize any longer, I will win your Puzzle and become Pharaoh, then the world will fall to ruin!" said Marik, before hurling a dark ball of energy straight toward me.

General POV

Yami quickly realized that attack was headed straight towards him, and quickly put up an energy shield, thus deflecting the blow off to the side. The ball of energy went straight into a neighboring tree, which exploded into tiny splinters upon impact and Yami thought, /Thank Ra it was not someone or someone's home/

Marik, not happy that his first attack failed, began launching multiple dark-energy attacks at his opponent. He wanted to see the Pharaoh die, and hopefully while doing so, he could cause some mayhem to the area. Marik smirked, and Yami felt a tinge of fear. Yami knew that if Marik kept this up, more people might get hurt. There were already numerous attacks that had hit the houses in the area, and quite possibly hit some people. At this point, Yami hoped that Marik would continue this elsewhere, but it seemed unlikely.

"Marik, stop this! You are hurting innocent people! If you do not stop damaging this area, I will keep this shield up all day if I have to and not even try to fight you! So, I suggest if you want to try and defeat me, then you should take this battle elsewhere..." Yami said with a smirk. /Maybe that will get his attention.../

Marik thought it over for a few moments, because he needed the Pharaoh to fight back, so it would be more fun and gratifying for him when Yami lost. He wanted to draw as much pleasure from this battle as possible. He knew the Pharaoh was not up to full strength and figured he would stand no chance in the Shadow Realm. With a satisfied smirk, he voiced his answer...

"All right Pharaoh, you've got your wish. We will move this battle elsewhere. Unfortunately for you, you're not at full strength and you will not last very long against my attacks in the Shadow Realm!" Marik said as darkness enveloped them both. The Shadow Game has begun...

Ah, so another down. I added more detail to this one, due to the numerous requests. I will do so with all my future chapters and quite possibly earlier ones too. The battle will begin in the next chapter, and probably end in the following chapter. This will it will draw out the suspense and make it last longer (cheers are heard). Until then, ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hey everyone! All excited for this new chapter? I hope so. And don't forget to review when you're finished;) Also, this chapter is once again dedicated to Sansi, you rock!

Thanks and note: puffin, YxYstoriesROCK, michelaski, Charlotte, Yugi's-Gal, and Vampiress24. As for my note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it. And it would really cheer me up to read some reviews for this because I have a huge research report to work on today. I would love to see at least 6 reviews for this chapter:) So, think of me while I'm slaving away for school...

**Key**  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
Yugi's thoughts

'Mind link'

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 12"- By Cherise Wheeler

_Last time: Darkness enveloped them both, the Shadow Game had begun..._

(Setting: Shadow Realm)

General POV

"All right Pharaoh, choose your weapon, for it will be your last! Hahahahahaha! Although, you don't really stand a chance, anyway, whatever you choose won't save you. I have experience in various weapons, although there are a few I'm lacking skill in. Choose wisely." Said Marik with a grin. Right after Marik finished speaking, he chose his weapon: a long, curved sword that was definitely sharp.

Yami didn't know what the hell he'd choose for a weapon, he'd never really had the time to practice as Pharaoh, at least he thought. He still didn't have most of his memories. So Yami, using his faith in himself and his friends, decided he would use a sword. It was long and curved, much like Marik's, except Yami's had a few jagged edges on the blade. He hoped that this blade would show Marik the pain he deserved and prayed to Ra that he'd be able to use it well.

"Ah, so I see you have chosen I weapon much like my own, too bad for you, I am quite skilled with a blade. And with this being the Shadow Realm, it going to hurt a lot more than normal when I strike you! Ahahaha!" Marik said as he lunged his first attack at Yami.

Yami reacted quickly and in a flash, parried the blow, thus beginning the dance of their blades. Metal clashed with metal, shadows hissed as their strikes met...both showing surprising skill and both holding their own. Yami was proud of himself, he was doing well at matching Marik's attacks and he seemed confident of his victory that is until Marik landed his first blow upon the Pharaoh...

Marik's blade cut a clean slice right in Yami's upper right arm. Yami felt immense pain shoot through his entire arm and saw stars dance across his vision, but he quickly recovered once he saw Marik's blade coming toward him again. Yami lashed out quickly and in a burst of rage, began charging Marik with thrust after thrust. He had Marik on the retreat and with fear in his eyes. Yami gave a smirk and then thrust his sword, slicing Marik along his chest. Marik gave a grunt of pain, and retaliated with a force to be reckoned with. Now both fighters were giving each other everything they had, swords crashing together with a force that made the shadows tremble, but Marik was growing tired of this game and decided to up the stakes...

"Pharaoh, I don't know how you're lasting this long or how you acquired such skill with a blade, but I'm growing bored of this game. How about we up the stakes eh? Yes, that will be fun!" Marik said with a gleam in his eyes. Before Yami had time to react, they were both standing upon a thin bridge, made of pure darkness, and below them was a pit of never-ending oblivion.

Marik gave an evil smirk and said, "I wouldn't mess up if I were you, hahaha! One wrong move and you'll be banished for eternity! Hahahaha! Now, wouldn't that be a shame? Both the Pharaoh and his light gone, hmmmm, I like that idea very much. Now, let's see how well your balance is, shall we?"

Marik began his ruthless onslaught again and Yami found himself backing up and on a constant defensive. He knew this wasn't looking good for him and that he had to do something fast...

Yami, who was backing further and further away from the center of the bridge, suddenly swept his sword out and caught Marik by surprise, slashing his right arm. Marik, who was indeed surprised, certainly didn't expect Yami's next move either. Yami stabbed Marik deep in his stomach; Marik coughed blood and looked up at the Pharaoh with such rage. Yami felt fear curl around his very spine...he knew he was in trouble. Marik lunged up and stabbed Yami in a similar fashion, deep into his stomach. Yami screamed in agony and now both Egyptians were in serious pain. It looked like it would be a draw...but then Marik stood and slashed Yami again, this time in his left shoulder. Marik dragged the blade from Yami's shoulder all the way to his waist. Yami screamed and dropped to the ground in pain. Tears pooled in his eyes as he brought his hand to try and stop the bleeding, but the blood just poured right through his long, slender fingertips. Yami collapsed and fought to stay conscious. Marik, who was standing above him, chuckled in triumph.

"Look at the mighty Pharaoh now! Hahahaha! Huddled on the ground, at my feet, what a wonderful place for you to be, and even better, the pain you're in is marvelous! Here's a thought, why don't you stay down Pharaoh? Hahahaha!" Marik said as he raised his foot and kicked Yami straight in the ribs. Yami coughed as he felt immense pain, and unconsciousness seemed very likely now...

"Why don't you give up, you can't even stand anymore! Just face it, I've won and you've lost. Sure you got in a few good shots, but you were beaten when this match began! So why don't you make this simple for yourself and hand over your puzzle to me?" Marik said while crouching down to Yami's level.

Yami mumbled something and Marik struggled to hear him. "What did you say Pharaoh? Why don't you speak up? I couldn't hear you with all that blood in your mouth! Hahaha!"

"I said never. I will never admit defeat to you Marik. You better start saying your prayers because I will not lose to the likes of you!" Yami said while feeling the force of adrenaline fill his veins. Yami stood like lightning and began the power struggle once more. But this time, there was hope. Yami remembered that he was fighting for not only himself and the world, but also for the safety of his friends and most of all, Yugi. Whatever happens to him, he will not lose Yugi...

So, what did you all think? I hope I did a fairly good job on that battle. I've never really written one before, but never fear, the conclusion of the battle will take place in the next chapter! Until then, ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey hey! Sigh, yes, I know, sad imitation of Krusty the Clown, but hey, I tried, lol. Welcome to grand ol Chapter 13! Wowness! Me so proud:) Enjoy;)

Very special thanks to: michelaski, puffin, Sansi, Chester, Yugi's-Gal, and extra special thanks to Charlotte! I'm so happy with all the reviews I received for this chapter:) Keep it up, I'm so pleased. It really made my week and I'm so pleased to hear your compliments on the battle, here's the next part;)

And extra special thanks to Red Dragon of Egypt, for making me laugh so hard everytime you review. By the way, I'm a huge fan of Zelda;) Let's join the battle and whip out our Big Goron Swords:P

**Key**  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
Yugi's thoughts

'Mind link'

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 13"- By Cherise Wheeler

_Last time: Yami remembered that he was fighting for not only himself and the world, but also for the safety of his friends and most of all, Yugi. Whatever happens to him, he will not lose Yugi..._

(Setting: Shadow Realm)

General POV

Crash. Boom. Bang. Clash. These were the sounds of the mighty battle-taking place within the Shadow Realm. Two great forces: one for the side of light, and one for the darkness itself. One fought for the destruction of mankind, and one fought to save it. And at this moment, both were locked in a dead heat...

With swords at each other's faces and injuries drawing from their vital energy, both knew the battle had to end soon. At this moment, it was like they were thinking as one, for they increased the intensity of their blows in unison. Adrenaline rushed through both of their veins, but what also ran through their veins was fear. Both knew that with the price of victory, came loss. One would not survive after this battle, and both of them were hoping that it would be the other.

Marik was surprised at the amount of strength the Pharaoh was putting out. Marik knew that his opponent was still weak, and challenged him with that very thought in mind.

"My my Pharaoh, you're doing quite well for yourself. I admit, I am impressed, but your comeback will be short lived I'm afraid. To my left, you will see an hourglass. I have grown bored with how long this is taking and I would like to finish this as soon as possible. Thus leading back to my hourglass...we both have an hour to destroy our opponent...if we fail to do so, we'll both fall into oblivion, therefore forcing a winner. Also, I have another surprise for you...why don't you look to your right...see anyone familiar?" Marik said with a chuckle. He was so amused...

Yami looked to his right and was startled to see Yugi, chained to the shadows. Yami turned his shocked expression to Marik...

"Marik! What have you done? Yugi isn't a part of this! Your fight is with me and me alone!" Yami said with a glare that could kill.

"Tsk, tsk Pharaoh, I also have someone. If you manage to defeat me, Malik is destroyed as well. The same goes for Yugi when you are destroyed. So I'd conserve your strength if I were you...Hahahahha!" Marik said before howling with laughter.

Yugi, having been disturbed by Marik's insane laughter, opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself in the Shadow Realm. Yugi took in his surroundings and when he turned his head to the left, he almost cried when he discovered Yami...Yami was bleeding in multiple areas, but worst of all, was the large wound in his stomach. Yugi, then, also saw Marik, looking like he was faring just as well. Yugi thought, I have to speak with Yami, I need to know if he's all right!

'Yami...Yami...can you hear me? Are you ok? What's going on?'

'Ahh! Yugi! I can't believe that you're here...this battle is just supposed to be between Marik and myself. I wish you didn't have to see this. And in regards to how well I'm doing, I won't lie to you Yugi...it hurts...but I must hold on...'

'Go for it Yami! I believe in you! Don't let Marik win! Please, destroy him? He deserves it for all he's done...'

'I promise my hikari; I will not let him win. I can't let him win...too much is at stake...'

"Have a nice chat Pharaoh? I hope so, because it will be your last!" As Marik lunged his sword straight for Yami. Yami managed to dodge the blow, but in the process lost his footing and fell from the edge of the bridge...

"YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noooooooooo!!!!!" screamed Yugi.

"Hahahahahhahahahaahahahaha! Yes! I have finally defeated the Pharaoh! You're mine Yugi, as well as your puzzle!" Marik said with such joy in his eyes.

"Not so fast Marik! I'm not finished yet!" A voice said from the darkness.

Marik couldn't believe his ears and walked over to the edge where Yami had "fallen." Marik looked over and was shocked to see that the Pharaoh was still alive! He was hanging onto the bridge! Marik couldn't believe it! But, Marik sought to correct that problem...

Marik, the devious one he is, went to go and step on Yami's hand. Marik knew that that would cause the Pharaoh to lose his grip. But as Marik went to perform the act, he felt white-hot lightning shoot through his insides. He looked down and was shocked to see the Pharaoh's sword protruding from his stomach. This is what gave Yami the time he needed to pull himself painfully up.

Marik stumbled back and before he fell, took his own sword and shoved it right into Yami's stomach. Marik laughed before collapsing off the bridge...

Yami couldn't believe the pain he was in and could hear faintly, the sound of Yugi screaming. Yami thought the idea of passing out was a wonderful idea, but then remembered about Malik. He had promised Ishizu that he would save Malik. Yami quickly pulled the sword out of his body and screamed, before he rushed as quickly as possible, over to Malik, moaning in pain the whole way. He then put a protective spell over him to prevent him from disappearing, much like Marik was doing right now. Yami gently placed Malik on the ground and groaned in pain the whole way to Yugi. Yami released Yugi's bonds and quickly muttered an incantation to take them back to Domino.

"Yugi...jump into the...the portal! It's the only way...back to Domino!" said Yami, who was quickly losing consciousness...

Yugi did as he was told and quickly jumped through...and using the last of his strength, Yami picked up Malik and walked through the portal just before it closed...

(Setting: Game shop)

Yugi landed quite painfully onto his front lawn at the game shop and looked up to see the vortex was closing...

"Yami!!! Hurry up!! You don't have much time!" Yugi shouted, but thankfully as soon as he finished shouting, Yami and Malik came out...But Yami was not looking too well...

Yami sighed as he felt himself return to Yugi's home, and smiled at Yugi before collapsing onto the ground from total exhaustion...the last thing he heard were Yugi's screams before he faded back into the puzzle...

Wow! Long chapter! Did you like the way it ended? I liked how this one turned out, but I didn't really like the beginning. I was kinda having trouble writing that part...but oh well. Let me know;) Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hi everyone! (crickets are heard) Waaaahhh! Lol, j/k. Believe it or not, this is Chapter 14! Like omg! Lol. This is going to be the 2nd to last chapter...(sobs are heard) So let me know what you think about this one;)

Special Thanks to: Charlotte:), Cathrath, puffin, Yugi's-Gal, and michelaski. I really enjoyed the reviews for this chapter:) Keep it up:)

Extra Special thanks to: Vampiress24! I'm so sorry I forgot to add you last time, I feel so bad:( That's why you're extra special this week:)

**Key**  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
Yugi's thoughts

Grandpa's thoughts

'Mind link'

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 14"- By Cherise Wheeler

_Last time: Yami sighed as he felt himself return to Yugi's home, and smiled at Yugi before collapsing onto the ground from total exhaustion...the last thing he heard were Yugi's screams before he faded back into the puzzle..._

(Setting: Yami's Soul-room, Two days later)

Yugi's POV

"Yami...Yami...YAMI!!! Please wake up!!! Please!!!" I shouted to my darkness, but it all seemed hopeless. Ever since the battle with Marik had ended, Yami had been unconscious. I'm so worried for him...he was hurt so bad...I don't even know how he's doing...please wake up my koi!

I had just finished my thoughts when I heard a groan. I looked down and almost squealed when I saw that my Yami was awake!

"Yugi, what are you doing here? Is everything all right? Are you ok?" Yami asked, sluggishly opening his eyes. My jaw had literally dropped through the floor. Everything he's been through and he's asking ME how I'm doing?

"Yami, I'm fine! What about you? You were really hurt...I've been so worried about you!" I exclaimed. It's amazing how caring he is...I'm so lucky to have him, I thought with a smile.

"I am fine aibou, I assure you. It seems that the Puzzle has more or less healed me. Aibou, did I get Malik out all right? Please tell me I did...I made a promise..." Yami started, but I interrupted him. I had to stop him before he began to doubt himself... (Yes, pretty ooc for Yami, but bear with me;))

"Yes Yami, Malik made it out just fine. He's resting here at our house, in your old bedroom actually...I hope you don't mind...He's been sleeping since you both came back...I hope he's all right as well..." I said, trailing off...

"Good...good...I'm glad. I suppose we should call Ishizu and tell her the news...she'll be so pleased...now if I can just get out of bed...hiss...Oh Ra that hurts!" Yami said as he grabed his stomach in pain. He had tried to get out of bed and something must not have healed properly, for now he was in pain...

"Yami! Are you ok? Tell me what hurts..." I said as I jumped to his aid. I hope he tells me...he can be so stubborn sometimes...

'My stomach...ahh...my stomach! I thought everything was all right...'

'The wound must have been deeper than we thought...now come on...let's lie back down and rest...you need to get better mister!'

We both chuckled at that and Yami eased back down onto his bed until he was quite comfortable on his pillow...

'Hmmm...what would I do without you Yugi?'

'Wither and die I suppose? Hehe, I'm just kidding Yami. I don't know what I'd do without you either...I love you so much...'

'I love you too my chibi tenshi.' Yami said before kissing Yugi tenderly on the lips. 'Now, let's rest shall we?'

'Mmmm...I'd like that Yami...oh and one more thing...you're going to have some explaining to do with Grandpa. He's bound to go into your room sometime you know' I said with a chuckle.

'Oh Ra, what am I going to tell him? You'll help me, right?'

'Of course I will my koi...yawn...of course I will' I said before we both drifted off into a well-deserved rest...

Meanwhile...

(Setting: Yami's room)

Grandpa's POV

"I wonder what those two boys are up to? I haven't seen them in nearly two days! What are they doing up there? Hmph! They better be behaving themselves! Yugi! Yami! Where are you boys?" I said before walking up the stairs...I think I'll check Yugi's room first...

"Yugi, are you in there?" I say as I knock lightly on his door. "You better be decent in there, because I'm coming in!" I said as I opened his door...

I smiled when I saw him asleep on his bed...Good, the boy needed a good rest. He's been looking so tired lately...off to Yami's room then...

I walked over to Yami's room and repeated the process I did with Yugi... "Yami, are you there? I'm coming in, all right?" I said before opening his door and gasping at the stranger on his bed...That isn't Yami!

"Boys! You've got some explaining to do!" I said before marching off to Yugi's room...

Well, as you can see that was sorta a filler chapter:P I have a cute ending in mind, but I didn't want to end this fic yet:) I hope this chapter was satisfactory, let me know;) Ja ne! Oh and Charlotte, if you have any questions in regards to the japanese words, let me know:)


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Well folks, this is the very last chapter! I'm so sad! I've enjoyed writing this fic so much and I really appreciate all the reviews everyone has given me! You all rock! Yami and Yugi forever! So that is why I have written a little treat for you all at the end;)

Special Thanks:

puffin- You've been here for everything. As far as I can see, you've reviewed for every chapter. You've always stuck by my story and me, so a BIG thanks goes out to you:)

Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey- Thanks for reviewing. Koi means love:) I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

Vampiress24- Extra special thanks to you my sister:) You were my first reviewer and were my 100th reviewer. I also have to thank you for keeping me inspired to write this:) Thanks!

chickerchatter- My best friend Charlotte! You began reading this even though you've never even seen Yu-gi-oh. You've done so much for me:) Thank you! This is for Tommy:)

michelaski- I also appreciate you're never ending enthusiasm for my story. I've always enjoyed reading your reviews and I've appreciated you sticking by:)

Yugi's-Gal- Your reviews also made my day, no matter how long or short they were;) I always appreciate giving all you Yugi and Yami fans out there something to read;) Thanks!

And to everyone else! You all rock! Even though this one is ending, plenty of you have stories of your own;) Check them out;)

**Key**  
  
"Normal speech"  
  
/Yami's thoughts/  
  
Yugi's thoughts

'Mind link'

"Deadly Deception- Chapter 15"- By Cherise Wheeler

_Last time: "Boys! You've got some explaining to do!" I said before marching off to Yugi's room..._

(Setting: Yami's soul-room)

Yami's POV

We wake up in my soul-room after hearing shouting from the outside world. We both sit up and we look at each other questioningly. Both of us have no idea, but then it dawns on us on who it could be! And at the same time we say,

"Grandpa!"

We both shoot up and both exit into his body, thus making us both solid at the same time. I appear and I see Yugi open his eyes on the bed, we manage to smile at each other before the door opens revealing an angry Grandpa...

"Boys! Who is that man on Yami's bed? Hmmm? Do you mind telling me, because this is my house! I'm waiting..." Grandpa said, sounding quite annoyed while tapping his foot.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders at me and then spoke, "Well...uhhh...Grandpa, that's Malik...Ishizu's brother. Yami rescued him from the evil of his darker half. We had both promised Ishizu that we would bring him back safely. Please don't be mad Grandpa..."

"Well, my dear, I did not know that that boy is Ms. Ishtar's brother, I'm sorry boys, but next time, please tell me first..." Grandpa said while pinching his brow, before exiting the room...

"Oh and boys, your friend, Malik, just woke up...it would be polite to go and see him..." Grandpa said while paused at the door, and then left afterwards.

"Well, it seems we got off pretty easy, don't you think?" Yugi said.

"It seems so...now, let's go visit Malik, shall we?" I said while gesturing my hand towards the door.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said with a smile before clasping my hand and leading me out of our room.

We both walk through the halls hand-in-hand, and pause at the door where Malik is staying. Yugi knocks...

"Malik, it's me Yugi, and Yami is here too. May we come in?" Yugi says politely.

"Oh! Come in!" Malik says sounding surprised.

We enter and smile, before Yugi says, "How are you feeling Malik? Better, I hope?"

"Yes, thank you. I am feeling much better. And Yami, I don't know how I'll ever thank you! You saved my life when all I've tried to do is end yours. You both are so kind..." Malik says, but I interrupt.

"Malik, it is all right. You do not need to repay me, just go see your sister. She misses you very much." I say with a smile.

Malik's face lights up and he asks, "May I go see her now? I do miss her dearly."

"Of course, I'll go ask Grandpa if he can drive you over." Yugi says then exits the room.

While Yugi is gone, an awkward silence falls over the two of us. We both look at each other and smile, but neither of us have anything in common to speak about. The only thing we share is the desire to hold the Millennium Puzzle, but that is it...thankfully, Yugi returns...

"Grandpa said that it's fine Malik. Are you ready to go?" Yugi says cheerily.

"Yes, I'm all set, thank you again." Malik says before bolting downstairs.

We both follow with a smile on our face...

(Setting: The Ishtar residence, 15 minutes later)

As soon as we stop the car at his home, Malik practically sprints out of the car...

Malik runs up to the door and begins banging urgently for his sister. While he is waiting for her, we walk up the path to the door...

The door opens and there she stands looking the happiest I've ever seen her. She runs out and embraces her brother. They embrace for quite some time, before she pulls away and faces Yugi and I.

"My Pharaoh...Yugi...I don't know how we'll ever repay you. I am so grateful to have my brother returned to me. You have no idea how happy I am." She says as she hugs us both. Yugi smiles when he sees me blush in embarrassment. "Would you both like to come in?"

"We would love to Ishizu, but we haven't really spent much time together either in the last few months. We would rather just head home, is that all right with you?" Yugi asks, while I stay silent.

"Oh, of course! I understand. Thank you again. Goodbye!" said Ishizu, before Malik said his goodbyes as well...

We both smiled happily and then returned to the car. We were both eager to return home.

"Well, that was nice of you boys, she looked very pleased to see her brother again. You're both such wonderful boys!" Grandpa said before starting the car to go home.

We both blush, and now it's my turn to smirk at Yugi...

(Setting: Moto residence, 15 minutes later)

We both lazily walk out of the car and return upstairs...both of us hoping Grandpa doesn't mind. When we hear no responses from him, so we continue up the stairs.

We reach the top and enter our room. We walk over to the bed and lay ourselves down. I grab Yugi and pull him to sit in my lap...

"Mmmm...I'm so glad to have things back to normal...Malik is good again, Marik is gone, and best of all, I have you back!" Yugi said as hugged me.

When I felt no more air could enter my lungs, I urged him to let go, "Yugi, can't breathe!"

"Oops, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." Yugi blushes and lays his head down on my shoulder...

We lay in peaceful silence for a long while, before I speak...

"Yugi."

"Hmmm? What is it Yami?" Yugi asks while sitting up.

I smile and say, "I love you Yugi. You are everything to me. I never want to let you go again."

Yugi smiles and replies, "I love you too." Before reaching up and kissing my lips.

**WARNING Hints of lemon**

The kiss starts out slow and everything feels right, but I begin to get anxious and nudge my tongue against his lips, begging for access. He obliges and our tongues begin the battle for dominance. Yugi puts up a good fight, but doesn't mind too much in letting me win this one.

My tongue explores every inch of his moist cavern and I moan when he shivers in delight. I leave his mouth and begin sucking on his sweet neck. I suckle on one spot until a red mark appears. I move my hand down to his nipples and pinch one lightly...

'Mine'

Yugi moans with pleasure from my touch and I repeat the process with his other nipple. I play with them until they are hardened to little peaks and then lower my mouth to the left one and suckle lightly. Yugi arches off the bed and mewls with pleasure. He sighs my name and I chuckle, sending vibrations throughout his body. When I am pleased with the left nipple, I move to the right and apply the same amount of pleasure.

When I am satisfied with his responses, I move back up to kiss his full lips. I moan as he grasps one of my nipples.

'Mmmmm...Yugi, this is wonderful! More!'

Yugi obliges and does the same to the other, twisting lightly. I arch my back and moan in delight. I give Yugi a devilish smirk, before traveling my hand downward, pausing at his belt. When I see no objections, I proceed by taking off his belt and lowering his dark blue leather pants. I moan at the sight I see and am about to continue in my quest, when my hand is batted away. I look up questioningly.

"Yugi, what is it? Is everything all right? Do you wish for me to stop?" I ask worriedly.

Yugi chuckles and says, "I'm fine Yami, I just wanted to tell you that I think you have too many clothes on." As he smirks and nips at my earlobe.

I moan in pleasure and quickly remove my black leather shirt and dark blue leather pants, leaving myself bare to him. I see him staring and I smile.

'Don't worry, you're looking just fine yourself' I say while smirking. He blushes and nods his head for me to continue where I left off.

I pleasure him, bringing my light to levels of pure ecstasy and when he comes down, I begin to prepare him.

When I feel he is ready, I pause waiting for the ok. Yugi nods and I smile. I proceed to push myself in and continue to bring us both pleasure for hours to come...

(Setting: The next morning)

I wake up the next morning and sigh in delight, and then I look down in my arms at my light. I reach down kiss his forehead lightly and he sighs in response, and then opens his beautiful amethyst orbs...

"Mmm...Good morning koibito. Did you sleep well?" I ask teasingly.

"Mmmhmm, one of the best night sleeps ever!" He says and then moans in pain, "I just wish I wasn't so sore...it's all your fault"

I chuckle and reply, "My fault, hmm? And I suppose you took no part in this?"

"Nope, none at all." Yugi grins.

"My silly hikari...I love you Yugi." I say before embracing him.

"I love you too, my yami." Yugi says before leaning into my embrace.

Everything is peaceful, but then a loud noise interrupts...

"Oooooo! My stomach! I'm so hungry!" Yugi said while holding his stomach.

I laugh and reply; "I guess that's my fault too then, huh?"

"Yup." Yugi says before getting out of bed, puts some clothes on and races down stairs...

Sniff...sniff...It's all over! I can't believe it! I hope you all enjoyed "Deadly Deception" and my little treat for you all at the end there:)Please review!


End file.
